Babysitting!
by KATtheVampireBunny
Summary: Sebastian and Claude are off fighting again and last time they did so, Ciel and Alios got in serious trouble. So a lucky girl from our world gets the job of babysitting them. Why does Alios want to go to the mall and will Kat ever get her cake? COMEDY!


(BABY SITTING)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS AND I DO NOT OWN HOLLISTER!**

**Sorry if this moves kind of quick but it was a dream. Those tend to do that. **

Kat was on a vacation with her family. On every overnight adventure she went on, she would always bring her favorite plushies. During _this_ stay she had brought two, Ceil and Alois.

As Kat snuggled into her starchy, hotel room bed with her two plush friends.

(Hours Later)

Kat woke up hazily after a night of little sleep. Why do sheets always seemed comfy in the mornings? She snuggled deep into her lime green blankets, trying to block out the light that was keeping her from her dream world.

_Wait. _She suddenly thought. _Lime green… Blankets?_

She sat up instantly "IM IN MY OWN ROOM!"

She looked around with wide eyes. How did this happen? Her Christmas lights that dangled from her walls had been plugged in and the blinds to the window were wide open -which explained all the light. But she didn't remember plugging those in or opening the shades for that matter…

"Did we come back in the middle of the night?" she asked herself -thats right she talks to herself. It wasn't uncommon for her to forget something when she was tired.

Kat felt around on the bed for her phone. She wanted to check the time but she couldn't find it. That's when she also realized that her Ceil and Alios also weren't near her either.

"Ka….. um.. teh!.." She heard a fairly high pitch mumble outside her door.

"Shh….puh." a calmer voice responded.

At first, she didn't recognize these voices but after some thinking, she was able to match them with faces.

Kat jumped up from bed and ran to the door. Opening it just slightly, she stepped out–trying not to be seen- and found two boys arguing with each other.

"C-Ceil… And Alios?" both of the boys looked like they had jumped straight from the show. The only difference was that their cloths were a lot more modern. Alois still had on his black, short shorts and brown boots but his famous jacket was a simple, purple zip up one. He had a white t-shirt on with some kind of green looking design. It looked, almost like a concert shirt.

Ceil's outfit wasn't really like anything he'd had ever worn before. He too, had a long sleeved shirt on but it was a little baggy and thickly stripped. He had dark blue shorts on –that matched the stripes- and they were made out of a cargo pants like material. The only thing that was similar to the 'normal' him was that his eye patch was on.

"I told you, you'd wake her up if you were too loud." Ceil told Alios. Who retorted back, telling him that _that's_ what he was _trying_ to do.

"It was getting dull." He told him. Then after a moment of Kat just stareing at them in awe, Alios said "My, my Kat" Alios said to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. "What a conceivingly, provocative outfit you have on.

Kat looked down to find that she was still in her pajama shirt and pants. Her face went pale and she ran back inside her room. After she closed the door she heard Alios burst out with laughter.

"Sorry about that" Kat stepped out. "Better?" She gestured to her skinny jeans and plaid shirt.

Alois made a scrunched up face as he analyzed her "You don't dress very cute…" he said

"Well excuse me for not wearing mini shorts in November!" She replied angrily

Then with a smirk he said "You're excused."He slid past her into her room.

Kats jaw dropped "Why are you guys here!"

Ceil stepped up and said "Sebastian and Claude are fighting again and since we got into so muchtroublelast time, they're having someone watch us and keep us entertained while they do so."

"And they picked me…?"

"Yep" Ceil said. Alios screamed the same word from her closet.

Kat thought about this for a moment. Taking care of Ceil would be no problem but Alios…

"What the hell is this!" Alios came out, holding a pair of Kats shorts. "These are the shortest ones you have!_ I_ have sexier cloths then this! You _are_ a girl, aren't you?"

Kat gave him a disbelieved look. She turned to Ceil "…What do I get out of this?"

"Sebastian said he'd make you some chocolate cake."

Kats eyes lit up. Chocolate cake was her favorite food in the world! She couldn't even imagine how good a cake made by Sebastian would be! "Ok I'll do it!" she said instantly.

"Also, you'll get your parents back." Alios said nonchalantly.

"What?" Kat asked. She had to wipe some drool off her mouth. She wanted that cake!

"Claude kidnapped your parents incase Sebastian's cake wasn't enough." Alois told her "They're ok though..."

Kat's jaw dropped "So I'm getting rewarded and _threatened…_Thanks guys."

"Uhm-huh." Alios said, kind of ignoring her "Oh look a skirt!" He had found a little black skirt lying on her window seat and was starting to bring it over to her. "Go put this on." Alois handed her two black and purple tank tops and the skirt. "I won't go anywhere with you if your dressed like… that." He said revolted.

"Wait, where are we going?" Kat asked as Alios pushed her into the bathroom.

"We need to buy you some better cloths! We're going shopping." He shut the door on her.

"WOOOWWWW!" Alios said as he stepped into the mall "It's like a city of just stores!" He threw his arms up into the air and started twirling. He tried pulling others into his dance but they stayed far enough from the insane lord, that he couldn't drag him in.

"It's called a mall." Kat told him.

"A mall?" Alios tasted the word. "Fun! Now come on Kat!" he grabbed her hand and started marching towards a store with a pavilion on it.

"Hollister?" Kat asked questioningly. "I haven't been in that store since I was in middle school…"

"Well_ I've_ never been in there and _I _want to go!"

Kat looked behind her to check if Ceil was still there. He was being so silent. He probably didn't want be here anymore than she did.

"Now Kat," Alios pulled her into the store. She tripped on that little step that's in the entry way. "You stay here" he pushed her into a chair"And I'll go buy your stuff." He took off into the store.

"Wait Alios!" she got up and went after him.

Kat sighed tiredly as she left the store. On each arm she had a large bag filled to the brim with clothes. Alios also had one smaller one -for himself- around his own arm. He was happily, spinning and giggling in the middle of the walk way.

"Well now that _you're_ satisfied,can we go home now-" Kat paused cause something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Ceil was actually taking an interest in something!

Kat trotted over to him. He was just standing next to one of those carts that sell jewelry. "That's really pretty," She told him, indicating to the small blue ring. Ceil jumped not realizing she was there. He looked at her.

"I'll buy it for you if you want?"

Ceil huffed and turned away.

Kat gave him a disbelieved look. "Miss how much is this ring?" She asked the clerk. She had already bought Alios a couple of things; she figured Ceil deserved something too.

Kat gave the lady the proper amount of money and she put the trinket, along with a receipt, in a tiny paper bag.

"Here you go." Kat handed the bag to Ceil.

He blushed and then swiftly took it. "You didn't need to-"

"Hey! Kat!"

Kat looked over. "J-Jamie…"

Both Ceil and Alios looked at Kat and then to this "Jamie" person. Without thinking about why, they _knew_ they didn't like her.

"You're wearing such weird clothes. Don't tell me… Are you on a date?" She laughed. Kat was relatively short for her age and though she was taller than Ciel; Alios in fact, was taller than her…

Kat made an awkward "Hahaha." Noise and she said "No I'm actually babysit-"She stopped because _someone _had attached themselves to her arm. "A-Alios!" She yelled "Get off!"

She tried to push him off but didn't succeed. He just batted her hand away. "Who is this girl…" He stuck out his tongue. "She's ugly."

"What!" The girl called out.

"You heard me. You're Uggglllyyyyy!"

"ALIOS!" Kat said frantic. Jamie was one of her closest friends and he's insulting her like this! "I-I'm sorry. He's naturally vicious."

"I agree with him –oddly enough." Ciel said. _Him too!_ "She's very… Unattractive."

Thank God this wasn't just some random person they were saying these things to, cause otherwise, she'd be getting the crap beat out of her!

"Uh. Okay brats, I really don't think you should be talking that way to your elders." She was kidding but that joke got Alios to say…

"Brats? You commoner, you aren't fit to lick the bottom of my boots!" he lifted his foot into the air and started laughing hysterically. "Or Kat's boots for that matter!"

"Alios!"

Jamie's jaw dropped. "You're insane." She said and sped away.

Kat was stunned. "Why would you guys do that…? She is not ugly and you shouldent say that to a girl anyways!"

"We weren't talking about her looks." Ciel said.

"Her personality's ugly." Alios finished. He came back and reattached himself.

At the time, Kat didn't quite understand what they meant. But a few months later -out of the blue- that Jamie person decided to betray her…

(Back at the house)

"Your parents are out back and you shall receive compensation for all the clothes the young master made you buy." Claude said, pushing up his glasses and bowing.

Kat nodded, but that wasn't the thing she_ really_ wanted.

"Here's your cake milady." Sebastian handed her a platter with a sweet, delicious looking cake on it.

She looked up to Sebastian with glowing eyes. "Thank you so much." This was the best reward she had ever gotten!

"I'll send you money for the ring as well." Ciel announced.

"Oh, you don't have to do that-"

"Nonsense," Ciel interrupted her. "Expect the money within a week or two."

"O-Okay…"

"BYE BYYEEEEEEE, KAT!" Alios said, waving his hand in the air. "We should play again sometime!"

"Haha." She said forcibly. "Allright…"

The front door shut and just as Kat was about to take that first bite of cake…

The alarm clock went off.

She was pissed.


End file.
